


Горечь победы

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Кто-то выбирает сладость поражения, а кто-то горечь победы.





	

Все началось с того, что уже следующим утром после их внезапного появления в коттедже «Ракушка» Луна вошла в кухню, некоторое время постояла, прислонившись к дверному косяку и, глядя на море за окном, наконец медленно, словно в полусне сказала: «Странно, что ты не пользуешься зельем. У нас им все пользуются». Флер обернулась. Она ожидала ответного «доброго утра» или любого другого приветствия, но вместо этого выслушала нелепое и неизвестно к чему сделанное замечание.

— О чем ты? — не переставая следить за постукивающими ножами, Флер вытерла руки о передник.

Ей очень нравилось это нехитрое действие, оно будто подчеркивало ее статус в этом доме. Ей казалось, что это помогало даже свекрови легонько указывать на соответствующее ей место.

— Про твои подмышки. У тебя волосы растут подмышками. А у нас принято их убирать с помощью зелья против роста волос. Продается в любых аптеках, пять кнатов за унцию.

На счастье в этот момент в кухню вошел Билл. Он поприветствовал Луну, чмокнул Флер в щеку и потребовал завтрак.

Решив пропустить странное замечание не менее странной девушки мимо ушей, Флер, моргнув для верности пару-тройку раз, поспешила поставить перед мужем тосты с вареньем и чай. Она хотела пригласить к столу и Луну, раз уж та все равно спустилась, но оказалось — той и след простыл.

Ночью, прежде, чем заснуть, Флер потерлась носом о плечо Билла.

— Завтра перевезем гоблина в маленькую спальню и вернем себе свою законную комнату, — пообещал он.

— Билл, послушай, а это пʼгавда, что у вас все удаляют волосы подмышками?

— Кто это все? Я вот не удаляю. Разве что женщины? А что случилось?

— Так, ничего. Пʼгосто ты никогда об этом не говоʼгил.

— Я даже не предполагал, что тебе эта тема может быть интересна, — Билл повернулся набок, даже при неярком свете убывающей луны, светящей в окно, было видно, что он удивлен. — Почему ты вдруг спросила? У тебя волосы стали расти подмышками? Ну-ка, покажи, может, я что-то пропустил?..

— Ах, пеʼгестань, кʼгугом столько наʼгоду, вдʼгуг кто-то 'гешит спуститься в кухню? — Флер тихонько оттолкнула Билла и устроилась поудобнее. — Спокойной ночи, любимый.

— Спокойной ночи, миссис бритая подмышка! — рассмеялся Билл и получил пинок под одеялом. — Шучу-шучу, спокойной ночи, любовь моя.

Утром Флер нарочно надела сарафан на тоненьких бретельках. Чтобы эта английская мисс не фантазировала себе ничего непристойного.

 

Дней через пять, когда жизнь в «Ракушке» более или менее устаканилась и все вновь пошло своим чередом, Луна снова вошла в кухню. В этот раз дело было после обеда, Флер как раз мыла посуду.

— Я перестелила скатерть, — сказала она все с тем же отсутствующим видом и села на низенькую табуреточку у буфета с посудой. — Знаешь, я была неправа. Дело не в волосах подмышками, видимо, это какая-то особенность твоего тела.

Флер перекрыла кран и обернулась.

Луна перебирала в ладони какие-то крошки.

— Отнесу их завтра на могилу Добби, — пояснила она. — Хлеб и вино это единственное, что принимают на том свете в качестве гостинцев.

Флер демонстративно закатила глаза и вновь принялась за посуду.

— Я понимаю, что ты сейчас на пределе, но думаю, тебе не стоит так сердиться на него, он ведь гоблин…

— И что из того? Можно тепеʼгь ноги о нас вытиʼгать?! — неожиданно взорвалась Флер. За эти несколько дней гоблин успел настолько досадить ей, что она уже еле сдерживала себя, когда относила ему в маленькую спальню еду: всякий раз так и подмывало размазать куски сырого мяса по хитрой и наглой физиономии.

— Нет, но папа говорил, что гоблины особенно чувствительны к чарам вейл, поэтому он, скорее всего, защищается.

— Ему пʼгидется и в самом деле защищаться, если он не начнет спускаться к обеду и ужину в гостиную, как и все остальные, — Флер так ожесточенно намыливала бокал, что он хрустнул у нее в руках, и кусок стекла, отколовшись, впился в ладонь. — Ай!

— И чем сильнее ты сердишься, тем сильнее твои чары… Но главное — это запах.

— Послушай, доʼгогая, а не пойти ли тебе… пеʼгедать гостинцы для Добби? — глядя на то, как капает кровь, спросила Флер.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то я уйду. Но боюсь, что это не поможет.

Луна поднялась и медленно, будто боясь споткнуться и упасть, вышла из кухни.

Вечером, сидя на крыльце, Флер еще теснее прижалась к Биллу.

— Ты когда-нибудь замечал во мне что-то стʼганное, Билл?

— Ты вся состоишь из странностей для меня, — улыбнулся он. — Начать с того, что ты меня любишь…

— Нет, Билл, подожди, я не об этом, — Флер нетерпеливо перебила его. — Ты замечал когда-нибудь, что от меня, ну, скажем… исходит некотоʼгое… м-м-м… la puanteur (фр. — зловоние)?

— Звезды небесные, это что за ерунда?! Какое еще «ля пюантёр», Флер?!

— Дуʼгной запах.

— Да о чем это ты? Погоди, это все еще та история с удалением волос подмышками? У тебя что? Тебя что-то беспокоит? Какая-то растительность на теле? А вдруг это как-то связано с моим шрамом? — Билл крепко сжал плечи Флер и повернул к себе, чтобы увидеть ее глаза.

— Нет, Билл, нет. Пʼгосто Луна сегодня мне сказала…

— О! Луна! Ну тогда мне все ясно. Знаешь, ты поменьше слушай ее, а то она такого тебе наплетет…

Билл рассмеялся, и на сердце Флер сразу стало легче. В самом деле, стоит ли обращать внимания на странную девчонку, которая носит на могилу домовика крошки, оставшиеся от обеда?

 

После ухода Ремуса, заскочившего ненадолго, чтобы поделиться радостной вестью, что у них с Дорой родился сын, все как-то засиделись в гостиной. Вино развязало языки, болтали о всякой чепухе, смеялись; жизнь в постоянном напряжении настолько вымотала обитателей коттеджа «Ракушка», что этот счастливый случай оказался сродни Рождеству, разве что гимны не пели и в комнате не витал запах жареного гуся. Флер, слушая рассказы Дина о жизни магглов, разомлела. Ей вдруг представилось, что нет никакого темного волшебника, войны и опасности, что к ним с Биллом приехали его родственники и их друзья, что чуть позже можно будет спуститься к морю и, на бегу срывая с себя одежду, купаться нагишом, замирая от ужаса и восторга перед бескрайней шумящей черной пустотой…

— Я думаю, что в этой темноте твои волосы искрились бы, словно следы падающих звезд, — раздался вдруг тихий, сонный голос. Флер почувствовала, что пальцы Луны запутались в ее волосах, ей даже почудилось, будто она запустила их гораздо глубже, туда, внутрь, в самое сокровенное, в ее мысли и чувства…

— Пʼгости, — пробормотала Флер, — мне нужно убʼгать посуду…

Схватив со стола несколько пустых бокалов, Флер поспешила в кухню. Она чувствовала на себе взгляд полупрозрачных глаз, ей показалось, что от него невозможно скрыться, что под ним исчезает ее защита, даже одежда растворяется… Она побежала, прижимая к голой груди пустые бокалы…

Билл не дал ей войти. Он о чем-то беседовал с Гарри. Флер застыла на месте в надежде, что ей удалось спастись.

— Давай я тебе помогу.

Если бы Флер не оперлась о стену, она бы упала.

— Чего тебе надо от меня?

Луна стояла в двух шагах от нее. Вино зарумянило ей щеки, и сейчас она была почти красива.

— Того же, чего и всем, наверное? — с легкой, слегка безумной улыбкой ответила она.

Флер зажмурилась. И вдруг почувствовала, как Луна прижалась губами к ее руке.

Медленно открыв глаза, Флер посмотрела на это невероятное действие: Луна стояла, склонив перед ней голову, ее белокурые волосы спутались на затылке, на тонкой шее уродливо чернел какой-то шнурок, видимо, державший амулет или что-то в этом роде.

— Я ничего не делаю для того, чтобы очаʼговать тебя, — едва слышно прошептала Флер.

Луна подняла голову.

— Вот это и печально. Иначе я имела бы полное право защищаться…

Такой жаркой ночи у Флер не было, наверное, с тех самых пор, как в их доме появились гости. Вино притупило стыд и осторожность, они с Биллом пробрались в сад и там, среди ароматно пахнущих лип, Флер отдавалась ему так отчаянно и страстно, как в день их помолвки. Билл был неистово нежен, он долго ласкал ее языком, а она боялась открыть глаза, она знала, всем сердцем чувствовала — там, в окне второго этажа, она встретит полупрозрачный и будто сонный взгляд.

 

За год все сильно повзрослели. Флер была необычайно довольна тем, что Билл пригласил всю большущую компанию, которую застал дома у родителей. Когда все они аппарировали к коттеджу «Ракушка», Флер показалось, что где-то взрывают фейерверки. Крики, смех, объятия, шум и гам; вчерашние школьники, а теперь выпускники Хогвартса заполонили собой всю гостиную. То тут, то там раздавались хлопки откупориваемых винных бутылок, звон бокалов прерывался лишь короткими громкими тостами, Флер счастливо улыбалась: жизнь, всюду была жизнь! Она била фонтаном смеющихся голосов, она звучала музыкой из принесенного из спальни радиоприемника, казалось, не было в мире силы, способной остановить весь этот поток, беспокойное, но такое прекрасное движение счастья, как вдруг:

— Посмотри, — перед Флер стояла улыбающаяся Луна, задрав руки, она махала ими над головой, на которой каким-то чудом удерживалась чудовищного вида диадема, смутно смахивающая на ту, в которой был на свадьбе отец Луны.

— Пʼгелестная диадема, — улыбнувшись, кивнула Флер.

— Нет, я не об этом, ниже…

Флер опустила взгляд.

— Я перестала пользоваться зельем для удаления волос! — в глазах Луны не было и следа былой сонливости и пустоты. — Сегодня я нарочно решила проверить, работает ли этот метод, как оказалось — да. Больше тебе меня не очаровать! Как ни пытайся!

Она звонко рассмеялась и, не опуская рук, пошла в круг танцующих, образовавшийся вокруг радиоприемника.

Флер смотрела ей вслед. Это, несомненно, была победа. Но как же остро вдруг Флер ощутила всю ее горечь. Да. Горечь победы. Которая навсегда останется в ее жизни.


End file.
